Skyclan's Saviour
by sammi133
Summary: Hey guys This is a sequel to Falling Sun, the one you've all been waiting for! Fallpaw and Dark have finally reached the old forest, but the journey ahead of them is even more dangerous than before. Will they be able to rebuild the clan whose faith in Starclan crumbled once again?(Though that was Sol's fault)Rated T in case of violence! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ the sequel for Falling Sun is finally here!(If you haven't read it, please read and review) **

**And did I tell you what season it was when they left? If I did, sorry, but let's just assume it's leaf-bare now.**

Chapter 1

"Dark! Stop that!" Fallpaw squealed in shock as a chunk of snow landed squarely on her head. Dark's black head stuck out like a beacon in the freshly fallen snow. His amber eyes twinkled with amusement. "I don't think so." He scraped another pawful of snow and hurled it at her.

Jumping nimbly to the side, Fallpaw swatted a spray of snow towards him. Dark, paws stuck halfway in the snowbank, yowled, but it was quickly muffled by the snow now covering his mouth. He choked and spluttered, "Hey! Not fair!"

"Oh, yeah?" Fallpaw leaped over to dig him out. But as soon as she sank her paw into the snow, Dark began to sink.

"Hey!" he complained. "Stop that!"

Fallpaw rolled her eyes. "Mouse-brain, I'm trying to get you out! Don't squirm like that; you'll sink faster."

Dark finally found a solid chunk of snow to push against, and he leaped out of the snow and right into Fallpaw.

Letting out a stifled _mrrow_ of surprise, they rolled over and over until they came to a stop. Fallpaw stood up and planted her paw on Dark's chest. "Ha! Surrender, fox-heart!"

Dark exploded out of the snow and bowled her to the ground, his eyes gleaming. "Now it's your turn to surrender."

"No, it's not." Fallpaw complained, but after a few tries, she was still under Dark's paws. She sighed. "All right. I surrender. Now can we go hunt?"

Dark released his grip, and Fallpaw sat up, shaking her ruffled fur. A cloud of powder erupted around her. Dark sneezed. "Hey, watch where you're shaking, will you?"

Fallpaw purred and ran off, hitting Dark lightly on the shoulder with her tail as she went. "Come on, I'm starving!"

Together, they raced across the snow laden ground, dodging snowbanks and trees. To Fallpaw's horror, the tree's branches also had snow on them, and often fell without warning. Dark discovered this the hard way when a ton of snow landed squarely on his back. He let out a grunt of annoyance while Fallpaw rolled around, _mr-row_ing with laughter. "Great S-starclan! Y-you should see wh-what just—"

"Stop it!" Dark complained good-naturedly, shaking snow off his pelt, and they continued on through the forest.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the edge of the tree-line. Fallpaw scampered enthusiastically up the slope, though her stomach was still rumbling from lack of food. She couldn't wait to see what lay before them.

But when she did, she wished she never had.

"Where's the forest? The old territories?" She pressed against Dark, trembling. "I knew Twolegs had torn it up, but… not this."

A vast plain of Twoleg dens stretched across the land, a few with artificial light shining out of the windows. Fire-beasts roared down the spaces between them, spraying dirty snow into the air. A few Twoleg kits were playing in the shade of a tree—the only one in sky-lengths around. There was no sign that their clans had ever stood there.

A horrible thought struck Fallpaw. "Where's Ravenpaw? And Barley?"

Ever since kithood, she had heard stories of the two loners, one a member of Thunderclan, and the other of Bloodclan. From what she had heard, they had lived in a barn near Moonstone, in Mothermouth—

"Where's the Moonstone?" Fallpaw exclaimed. "Great Starclan, no…"

Her voice died in her throat. The sacred place, where hundreds of deputies and medicine cats had communed with Starclan, was gone. The forest where generations of warriors had lived and died was torn up. In the distance, she could see the gorge, where Bluestar had died, but the water, which Graystripe had described as sparkling clean, was now a dull brown.

Dark shuddered. "This was where you lived, moons ago?"

"No." Fallpaw murmured. "But our clans did. But it was so different…"

Dark nosed her gently. "Don't worry. We can get past this. It'll be fine."

She nodded mutely. Together, they jumped over a wooden fence, and just like that, they were in the Twoleg place.

* * *

"Eww." Fallpaw wrinkled her nose. The Thunderpath she had seen before was nothing like what she now smelled. It was a hundred times worse, making her gag and her eyes water. "Why—" she coughed. "Do monsters have to be so smelly?"

Dark purred, but choked on the dusty air. "Who knows? Can we walk on the fences? I think there'll be less smoke up there."

"Alright." Fallpaw agreed. It sounded like a good plan. "And we don't have to worry about being hit, either."

They jumped up easily, and stood precariously on the thin, smooth material. Fallpaw shivered. "How do you balance on this thing? I can hardly stand, let alone walk!"

Dark tried to turn around, and his tail whipped Fallpaw on the head, nearly knocking her off. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry." Dark's whiskers twitched. "Maybe you could back off a bit? Let me have some space."

"Okay." Fallpaw inched backwards, not letting herself lift a paw off the ground. That was way too risky, even for her.

Dark managed to get on four legs, wobbling like he was going to fall off any second. He glanced back at Fallpaw. "Try it! It isn't that hard."

"Oh, no." Fallpaw's voice shook as she looked at the ground below. It seemed very, very far away. "I am not going to stand on this thi—"

She broke off with a screech as Dark bit her tail. She jumped up, and, to her surprise, found herself standing on the fence. She glared at Dark. "What was that for?"

Dark grinned. "Well, it got you on your feet didn't it?"

Fallpaw grinned wickedly. "Yes, and now, I'll have my revenge!"

"Uh oh." Dark backed off, forcing himself to look nervous, but a smile tugged at his mouth. "A small puny apprentice is going to shred me. Help?"

With a roar, Fallpaw leaped toward him. Dark spun around and ran off, his feet skimming across the thin surface. Fallpaw felt a thrill of delight. This wasn't too hard!

Just then, Dark skidded to a halt. Fallpaw stumbled and nearly fell off. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Be quiet." Dark hissed. "Other cats."

Fallpaw crept up behind him. "How many?"

"One." Dark whispered. "We might be able to beat him, but let's not take any chances."

They were slowly padding back when a voice called, "Wait! I have to talk to you!"

Fallpaw looked behind them. She could vaguely see a silhouette of a cat running in the shadows of a Twoleg den. She glanced at Dark, then stared back at the cat. "Who is it? Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm a friend." He stepped out into the bright sunlight, white-tipped tail flicking in the air. "I'm Ravenpaw."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ravenpaw?" Fallpaw gasped. "Great Starclan, it's you! It's really you!"

The loner purred. "I'm just a normal cat. Honestly."

At closer look, Ravenpaw's fur was sleek and shiny, but it hung around him like he hadn't eaten for days. His whiskers were twinged with gray, which didn't surprise Fallpaw. This cat was as old as Graystripe!

He stared at them curiously. "You're Thunderclan, right? And you're from the Tribe of Rushing Water. I can tell that much."

"I'm Fallpaw. And this is Dark." Fallpaw introduced themselves. "We're on a mission from Starclan."

"Really?" Ravenpaw looked interested, then glanced around warily. "Look, it's not safe to talk here. Come with me, will you? We need to get to a safe place first."

"Okay." Together, they followed the skinny warrior into the shadows of the Twoleg place. On the way, Ravenpaw told them what had happened, how the Twolegs had destroyed the forest, how they had destroyed the farm where he and Barley lived, how they had been captured by the Twolegs and given to an elderly couple in the town. Barley had died the day they escaped, killed by dogs that ambushed them.

Fallpaw ran her tail sympathetically down his back. "It must have been hard."

Ravenpaw nodded, his head low, and jumped up a branch, gazing up. "We're almost there."

Fallpaw looked around, but only saw a Twoleg place with a few Twoleg kits running around. "You're a kittypet?"

"Of course not!" Ravenpaw retorted. "I live up in the attic, at the top of the house. I catch my own prey and the Twolegs help keep the dogs away."

"Oh." They jumped up the roof and Ravenpaw led them to a hole in the roof. "This is how I get in."

"What do you do when it rains?" Fallpaw wondered aloud.

"Stay away from the hole." Ravenpaw replied. "And sometimes stuff a piece of the pelts the Twolegs wear to mop it up. It's even better than moss."

They climbed in carefully and Ravenpaw sat down wearily in a nest of Twoleg pelts. "So, Fallpaw, what was your mission?"

Fallpaw told him. Ravenpaw's eyebrows lifted higher and higher as she continued. When she finally finished, Fallpaw waited for his reaction.

"Skyclan…" Ravenpaw murmured. "Firestar told me about it, once, when we were still in the old forest. It was driven away by the clans a very long time ago, because the Twolegs were invading. There wasn't enough land to go around."

"You mean the Clans drove Skyclan away?" Fallpaw was horrified. "But that's against the warrior code!"

Ravenpaw sighed. "Some leaders will do anything for the survival of their clan."

"But Firestar—"  
"Firestar's different." Ravenpaw dismissed this with a wave of his tail. "He's the noblest cat I ever knew. I wish I had his courage."

Fallpaw suddenly realized that the loner didn't know his friend was dead. "Um… Ravenpaw…"

She told him what she knew from the stories. Ravenpaw's eyes clouded with grief. "So Firestar's dead… and Ferncloud and Mousefur?"

"And Hollyleaf." Fallpaw nodded. "But we defeated the Dark Forest."

They were silent for a moment, listening to the rush of the wind blowing through the branches of the tree.

"So what will you do now?" Ravenpaw tilted his head. "Do you know where Skyclan is?"

Fallpaw shifted uncomfortably. "Um… no?"

Ravenpaw purred. "Don't worry. You said Firestar sent you? Then he'll guide you all the way. Have faith, young one. You should continue on your journey now."

Fallpaw stood up and stretched her legs. "Thanks for everything, Ravenpaw."

The loner smiled. "It's been a long time since I saw a Clan cat. Safe journey!"

They clambered out of the hole and jumped back down to the ground. Fallpaw fidgeted nervously. "Uh… can we walk on the fence? Ravenpaw's story about the dogs…"

"Oh." Dark seemed to understand, and they leaped back up.

"So where should we go now?" Dark asked.

Fallpaw moaned. "Hunt. I'm starving!"

After a particularly successful hunt (Fallpaw had never seen so many rats!) they found another Twoleg place's attic. Fallpaw didn't want to risk sleeping on the ground. She was terrified of dogs, but she would never admit that.

Unfortunately, the attic didn't have a hole in the roof, but Fallpaw found a strange square brick pipe on the roof. She peered down it. "Well, it looks safe anyway. But it smells weird, like smoke."

Dark snorted. "All Twoleg stuff smell weird. Let's grab some leaves so we can sleep in it. I don't want to be out in the wind on a night like this."

* * *

S**orry, short chapter! But the next one will be better, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ **

**I'm sorry for all those people who were counting on me, but I have complete writer's block on this story. I have literally no inspiration and if I don't get that type of I-have-to-write-this feeling, I write lame stuff. So, I'm ending this story right here. I'm so guilty, but I can't write like this. I hope you guys forgive me, and don't cuss me in reviews.(please?)**

**Sorry!**


End file.
